El tren no pasa dos veces por nadie
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Porque no siempre las segundas oportunidades les llega a todos. / Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para "La Copa de las Casas 2014-15" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer**__: Nada del Potterverso me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para "La Copa de las Casas 2014-15" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Casa sorteada: __**Slytherin**__._

_Pareja escogida: __**Roger Davies**__ y __**Daphne Greengrass.**_

* * *

**El tren no pasa dos veces por nadie**

* * *

_«Si al remitente de este mensaje quieres descubrir_

_a las cinco en el jardín debes acudir._

_**R.D.**__»_

Esas fueron las palabras que rezaba la nota que le mandó a la chica más hermosa de todo Hogwarts. Pero, ¿cómo iba alguien como Daphne Greengrass aceptar ir al Baile de Navidad con él, un don nadie? Roger se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw del Gran Comedor, apenado por el suceso de esa tarde. Si no llega a ser por la entrometida de Parkinson, probablemente Daphne hubiese aceptado. Pero, como bien le dijo su amigo Herbie, al menos lo intentó; otro ni se hubiese atrevido.

Justo cuando se levantaba de la mesa, vio que Daphne se acercaba a él. Por suerte para él, iba sola, así que tal vez pudiera haber una oportunidad con ella.

—Davies —comenzó mirando al suelo—. Lamento lo de antes. Pansy puede ser muy persuasiva y yo... Bueno...

—No tienes que disculparte. Lo entiendo.

Cuando Daphne abrió la boca para continuar, una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos. Roger se giró y vio que la campeona de Beauxtatons se acercaba apresuradamente hacia él.

—¡Oh, _Gogeg_! —exclamó la chica ignorando la presencia de Daphne—. Muchas _ggacias_ _pog ayudagme_ esta mañana con mi _pgoblema_. No sé qué hubiese hecho sin ti.

—No fue nada, mademoiselle Delacour —contestó Roger, visiblemente colorado.

—Puedes _llamagme Fleug, queguido_.

—Fue un placer ayudarte, Fleur.

—Llevo todo el día pensando en cómo _aggadeceg_ tu amabilidad, así que, después de _pensaglo_ mucho, me _gustaguía_ que fueses mi acompañante en el Baile de Navidad.

Tras mencionar estas pocas palabras de agradecimiento, Roger empalideció por completo. Se quedó sin palabras, sin poder contestar ni razonar durante unos instantes. Daphne, que aún permanecía a su lado, también enmudeció.

—¿Y bien? —quiso saber Fleur—, ¿_vendgás_ conmigo al baile?

—Cla-claro que sí, por supuesto que iré encantado contigo.

—¡_Magavilloso_!

Fleur le dio un beso en la mejilla a su compañero de baile, lo que hizo que éste se quedara nuevamente obnubilado por lo que acababa de ocurrir: ¡iba a ir al baile con la mismísima Fleur Delacour! Salió corriendo de allí, en busca de su amigo Herbie. Necesitaba contarle aquello a alguien.

Mientras tanto, Daphne se quedó allí, de pie, pensativa, sin saber qué había pasado. Antes de la interrupción de Fleur pretendía aceptar su invitación. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que el tren no pasa dos veces por nadie.

* * *

_**NDA**__: Sí, lo sé, es una pareja de lo más extraña, pero como no se sabe mucho de ellos, me dio por querer emparejarlos. Eso sí, maldigo lo que no está escrito las dichosas 400 palabras de límite, porque en serio, esto iba a ser mucho mejor de lo que ha resultado ser. Pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. Tenía escrito el momento en el que Daphne recibe la nota de Roger y todo, pero claro, me di cuenta de que la protagonista estaba siendo ella y no él, que es el de mi casa. Realmente no me parece muy justo que tenga que ser el de mi casa el que tenga más protagonismo, pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer, nuevamente, así son las normas. _

_De hecho, este es mi Plan B, ya que mi anterior idea era completamente diferente, solo que el protagonista más bien era el Slytherin y, por lo visto, no podía ser él, así que decidí cambiar de pareja. **Miembros del jurado**: os habéis perdido una de las mejores parodias que hacía tiempo que no se me ocurría, que lo sepáis. XD_

_Bueno, qué más decir. Sí, bueno, otra vez lo del límite. Quería poner un final más feliz, pero es que no me llegaba a más. Iba a poner un baile entre Roger y Daphne, pero nada, mi estupendo límite de palabras no me lo ha permitido. Dadle las gracias a él por ello. XD He tenido que recortar no mucho, sino muchísimo. xD_

_De todos modos, creo que no me ha quedado del todo mal, ¿no? No sé, tampoco es que se conozca mucho sobre Roger Davies, pero a simple vista parece un chico bastante adorable. Y Daphne, bueno, me la imagino más o menos como su hermana, sin tantos prejuicios como los demás Slytherin suelen hacer. Lo que pasa es que a veces una se deja influenciar por las amistades y luego pasa lo que pasa, que no tienes una segunda oportunidad. ¿O sí? Quien sabe. _

_En fin, eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado. Sea lo que sea, hacedmelo saber rellenando ese precioso recuadrito que tenéis un poco más abajo de estas líneas. _

_Un saludo muy grande y hasta la próxima._

**_~Miss Lefroy~_**


End file.
